Siempre tuya
by NN Samale
Summary: "Me prometiste un mundo nuevo, que nunca llego. Te voy a esperar mi amor, para toda la vida" Quinn Fabray / Parejas: Finchele, Fabrevans, Faberry, Brittana
1. Un mundo que nuca llego

**"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. _**  
><em><strong>Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido. <strong>_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. ** _  
><em><strong>Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido."<strong>_

**_Pablo Neruda_  
><strong>

****Un mundo que nunca llego****

-Espero verte gnomo

-Nueva York nos espera Quinn

**- Siete años más tarde -**

- Amor, me quede dormido, ¿Por qué no me levantaste?- Dijo Sam, mientras corría escaleras abajo, envuelto en una toalla. Con un estado anímico no muy agradable.

- Pero me dijiste que hoy íbamos a tener un día solo para nosotros- Contesto la rubia mientras colocaba, en una hermosa mesa, dos tazas de café. Se sentó frente a una, miro hacia el enorme ventanal que tenía a uno de sus lados y miro aquella ciudad que le robo el sueño tantas veces, "La ciudad que nunca duerme" estaba a sus pies, desde el piso en el que se encontraba, se veía todo tan diminuto. Una nostalgia invadió su cuerpo, cuando de repente sintió en su cuello unos enormes labios, que dulcemente lo besaba.

- Mi vida, olvide que hoy era nuestro día, tengo una entrevista y no la puedo postergar- Dejo el cuello de su amada para sentarse frente a la misma- Te juro que lo que mas quiero es pasar todo el día contigo, pero esto es algo que no puedo desperdiciar- Luego murmuro un par de cosas, de las cuales no tengo certeza. El muchacho termino su café de un solo sorbo y corrió hacia su habitación.

Luego de media hora, en las cuales Quinn había acomodado el poco desorden que invadía su departamento, decidió salir, al único lugar de la ciudad en donde encontraba un poco de paz, donde podía escribir su libro, tan anhelado por los lo habitantes de la gran manzana, puesto que su columna era la mas halagada del "New York time"

-Sammy, nos vemos a la noche, tengo que hacer un par de cosas- Grito antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Camino unos pasos cuando un ruido la hizo voltear, de repente cinto un apasionado beso sobre sus labios.

- Prometo recompensártelo esta noche, te llevo a donde quieras- dijo el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que había enamorado a Quinn años atrás, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse al notar dos enorme ojos verde esmeralda clavados en su rostro. Bajo la mirada y todo el dolor que le causaba ser olvidada por su pareja, desapareció.

- ¿Nos vemos a las 9:00 entonces?- contesto la rubia con esa angelical voz que volvía loco a Sam

- ¿Volvimos a la secundaria? Prepárate para mi, a las 9:00 te vengo a buscar- Dijo, mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre la boca de la rubia y se adentraba nuevamente al departamento.

Dos horas le llevo llegar a ese café, se podría decir que estaba vacío, pero en unas mesas en el centro se encontraban personas totalmente desoladas, sin esperanzas, bebiendo un café algo fuerte. El lugar estaba completamente decorado con hermosas pinturas, a un lado se hallaba una enorme biblioteca, repleta de libros. Quinn entro, saludo a los meseros, los cuales le habían servido durante 3 años, se sentó en la mesa de siempre, saco su computadora y se digno a escribir.

Tenia que continuar una historia que hace meses que la estaba escribiendo, pero su mente automáticamente, sin pensarlo escribió otra cosa.

Esa mañana había recibido un mensaje, de un antiguo novio, que le comunicaba que su hija iba a cumplir nueve años y no recordaba la cara de la persona, que la había parido. Si bien una hermosa persona se dedico a criarla, ella siempre intentaba verla, aunque le doliera que Beth, SU hija, no le diga Mama.

Ese mensaje le había tocado en un lugar que Quinn prefería olvidar, se acordó de Shelby, y por lo tanto no pudo evitar pensar en la hija de esta, ver la imagen de una sonriente y hermosa persona que alguna ves fue su "amiga"

Sus dedos escribían, su mente recordaba, sus ojos se humedecía y todo su alrededor se nublaba. Su verdadero objetivo se iba desvaneciendo, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, la angustia, el dolor y la decepción recorría cada parte de su ser.

Escribía lo que su corazón le dictaba, sus dedos se movían rápidamente, y el tiempo corría. Por la pantalla de su computador se podía divisar las últimas palabras del largo documento que venia escribiendo hace dos horas.

"_El tiempo no para, me hace olvidar día a día algún rasgo de tu cara, no quiero olvidarte, pero se me hace imposible ¿Rachel? No quiero olvidarte, no quiero olvidarte. Esta no es mi vida, esta tendría que ser nuestra vida. Te busque en un millón de sueños, te busque en un millón de realidades ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Estoy atrapada en una vida que vos me planeaste y sin tu presencia. Te voy a seguir esperando, te lo prometo. Te necesito tanto, a veces no encuentro motivos para seguir aquí. Te extraño. Volver, por favor"_

Miro el documento, un nudo en su garganta le hizo imposible respirar, Cerro su computadora, no entendía por que había escrito eso, estaba asustada. Pago lo que había consumido. Eran las 2:00 PM. No tenía hambre, tenía el día libre, y faltaban siete horas para encontrarse con su esposo. Estaba ansiosa, a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba, y en parte era feliz, no le faltaba nada.

Camino por un parque, saludo a un par de personas y rechazo varias invitaciones para almorzar, y se adentro a un pasillo viejo, con manchas de humedad en la pared, estrecho y sin ninguna puerta, los flouresentes parpadeaban debido a la antigüedad que tenían. Ese lugar le daba un cierto escalofrío, pero avanzo por el gran pasillo que parecía interminable. Su cabeza trabaja al cien por ciento intentando recordar cada parte de su pasado que ella había optado por borrar, esos recuerdos que la hundían en una depresión tan grande de la cual todavía no lograba salir. Luchaba por sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero las imágenes venían solas, su secundaria, sus padres, su primer amor, su hija, su único amor. De repente se vio obligada a doblar a la derecha, allí había 3 puertas, la primera tenia un cartel tan viejo que era imposible de descifrar lo que tenia escrito, ella sabia que era una oficina, suponía que estaba abandonada, debido a que nunca vio a nadie entrar. Una vez vio esta puerta abierta, y su curiosidad le jugo en contra entrando a ese pequeño cuadrado, donde solo entraba una escritorio, con comida rancia, una taza con telas de arañas y un armario de hierro oxidado, con llave. En el suelo una alfombra machada, y miles de papeles,

La segunda no decía nada, pero podía afirmar que esa era la entrada a otro pasillo aun más escalofriante y totalmente oscuro. Por ultimo a la izquierda había gran puerta. Quinn podía asegurar que esa entrada se caería en un par de días, en esta se encontraba un cartel oxidado, que decía "Escuela de Danzas".

Entro, sin tocar y una alegre música la invadió, El salón era literalmente enorme, cuadrado, sin nada más que espejos y una barra, las cuatro paredes eran de un color distinto, estaban mal pintadas y un poco descoloridas, pero le daba un toque de alegría a ese lugar terrorífico.

El salón tenía, por lo menos, 50 nenes y nenas corriendo por todos lados, algunos bailaban, otros gritaban y otros simplemente se movían sin sentido alguno. Ella amaba a los niños. Con Sam habían planeado tener hijos en un futuro, pero la carrera de ambos le imposibilitaba el sueño de la rubia. Al frente de toda la clase se encontraba la profesora, bailaba como los dioses, tenia una sonrisa tan contagiosa y hermosa, que podía eliminar todos los fantasma del pasado de Quinn y a su vez traerlos le vuelta con una sutileza con la cual la rubia no se percataba.

* * *

><p>Su vida no había salido como la planeaba, La repentina muerte de uno de sus padres le había hecho perder todo sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Recordaba aquel día, y lloraba sin que nadie la viera, El día en donde toda su vida cambio. Ella tenía que ser una estrella, ella tenía que triunfar, y los 4 meses que estuvo en La gran Ciudad fueron perfectos. Pero un día, una voz gruesa y quebrada suspiro.<p>

-Lo chocaron-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que empaque todo, y se vuelva a su ciudad natal, Olvidando todo lo que alguna ves quiso, todo su mundo se derrumbaba, y no podían hacer nada. Tomo el primer vuelo hacia Ohio, y estuvo presente en el velorio. A partir de entonces su vida dio un vuelco en la cual el vacío reinaba y las lágrimas a escondidas eran sus príncipes.

Los 2 primeros años de su regreso fueron los más duros, lloraba todas noches, al ver como cada uno de sus amigos triunfaba. Ella había nacido para ser una estrella, pero al parecer, su vida había terminado por lo que nunca podría serlo. Su único padre estaba enfermo y tenia que cuidarlo, no era una opción para ella. Se sentía muerta en vida, pensaba que era un error, que le habían matado el alma pero se habían olvidado de su cuerpo, que del más allá se habían encargado de destruir en mil pedasos cada ladrillo que poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo iba colocando, solo para reírse. Estaba resignada, no tenía futuro, no quería un presente y su pasado estaba tan lejos.

En su tercer año se reencontró con un amor de secundaria, y su encantadora sonrisa y su dulce personalidad la habían enamorado de nuevo, de ese Finn que unas ves conoció en un pasado que extrañaba, que anhelaba, ese pasado en donde soñaba con un futuro tan cierto en ese entonces, cuando tenia esperanzas tan fuertes que superaban todo. Ella se creía enamorada, el también y poco a poco, la vida, que ya no existía en su cuerpo, iba adentrándose gracias a ese muchacho que le sacaba una sonrisa, todos los días y se encargaba de reparar cada parte de su ser, con tanto amor que la morocha no se lo merecía, o eso pensaba. Luego de un año en donde fueron los novios mas unidos, se casaron.

El era un mecánico, que trabajaba todo el día. Ella atendía el bar de sus padres, todo el día. Se veían todas las noches y Rachel podía sentir algo muy parecido a felicidad en su interior, pero su mundo no estaba completo.

Dos años más tarde su último padre falleció a causa de su cáncer. Rachel sabia que ese día llegaría, por lo que no le afecto demasiado. Su vida siguió como siempre, se mantenían como podía, con el bar, y la mecánica. Pero no llegaban a mantener todos los gastos. Los años pasaban, su vida se volvió monótona, levantarse a las 8:00 AM Atender el bar hasta las 2:00 PM, descansar media hora, Atender, nuevamente, el bar de 2:30 PM hasta las 6:00 PM allí tenia un descanso en el que iba a visitar a su madre y a Beth. No le interesaba su madre, ella quería ver a Beth. Beth era lo único que SU rubia le había dejado, y le amaría para toda la vida. Volvía al bar a las 9:00 PM y ahí se veía con su esposo, que se encontraba un poco fuera de estado, pero con su dulce sonrisa y siempre dispuesto a ayudarla. Cerraban a las 11:00 PM. La gente e Ohio no solía salir de su casa luego de esas horas. Finn salía con Puck todas las noches y volvía a las 12:00 PM. Hora durante la cual, Rachel aprovechaba, se encerraba en el baño, prendía la ducha y la dejaba caer sobre ella, mientras miles de lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Esa no era la vida que quería, ella amaba a Finn, pero no quería estar ahí. Lloraba por sus padres, Por sus sueños perdidos, por no tener un futuro, por Beth, por la rubia, a la cual había prometido un mundo de arco iris, un mundo que nunca llegaría, lloraba por que sabia que la había perdido para siempre, que estaba felizmente casada con uno de los hombres mas codiciados del año y que nunca volvería a Ohio, ese pueblo que les había hecho tanto daño. Finalmente se acostaba, sentía a su esposo llegar y acostarse a su lado. Y pasaba una noche de insomnio, y pasaba 2 noches de insomnio, y pasaron 4 años de noches de insomnios.

Esta mañana era distinta, cerró el bar, al cual nadie iba ya, por lo que no le importo. Camino unas cuadras -Hace tanto que no caminaba por acá- Se decía a si misma, mientras recordaba cada cosa que había pasado en cada lugar. Recordaba cuando tenía un sueño que cumplir, cuando su vida estaba llena de lo que ella quería, cada cosa. Cada detalle, no se había olvidado de nada. Pasaba por la casa que alguna vez fue de Quinn, Miraba la entrada, se imaginaba años atrás. Cuando cada noche se escapaba y sin que nadie la viera, tocaba la ventana de su rubia, la cual la abría con su hermosa sonrisa y dulces ojos esmeraldas, recordaba cada detalle de ese rostro, ese rostro que era lo único que la mantenía viva. Miles de sensaciones se encontraban en su estomago, y reía y lloraba y se enojaba con ella misma, y se culpaba. La extrañaba tanto, no podía soportarlo, su pequeño cuerpo no podía soportar más, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué hizo? Dicen que después de una tormenta, el arco iris siempre sale y también dicen que siempre hay una excepción. Bueno ella era la excepción. Se sentó en el pavimento de la casa que alguna vez tuvo colgada un cartel que decía "Residencia Fabray". Se sentía la peor basura, la única persona con la que hablaba, era con su esposo, el cual quería Amarlo tanto como el a ella, y lo intentaba día a día. Y con una madre que la abandono, no tenia mas amigos, no era nadie y nadie se acordaba de ella. Lloraba y necesitaba tanto de esos calidos brazos de esa hermosa persona que diez, o tal vez mas, años atrás le saco el corazón si permiso a cambio del suyo.

Mas que a Puck y Finn, Nunca volvió a ver a sus compañeros de la secundaria, esos le habían prometido estar siempre a su lado, pero no podía culparlos, ellos eran exitosos, o gran parte de ellos.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percato que a frente de ella había alguien, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa. En los ojos de esa persona se podían ver todos los sentimientos que Rachel odiaba trasmitir. Una mezcla de alegría, pena y comprensión.

No quería que nadie la viera, pero era tarde la persona ya estaba hablando, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla…

_SML_


	2. Un camino de ida y vuelta

"_Vivir con el alma aferrada a un dulce recuerdo que no ha de volver._

_Tengo miedo al encuentro con el pasado que vuelve a enfrentarse con mi vida_

_Tengo miedo de las noches que pobladas de recuerdos encadenan mi sufrir"_

_Carlos Gardel_

**Un camino de ida y vuelta que termina en ella**

Los niños gritaban y ella no podía quitar los ojos de la rubia, era un sol en medio de ese lugar tenebroso. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro que la saco de esa burbuja en donde se encontraba felizmente relajada. Giro rápidamente, unos brazos rodearon su cuello con tanta fuerza que pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar, pero no quería que la suelten, ella se aferro de la espalda de la morocha que la estaba asfixiando y se abrazaron aun más fuerte, un abrazo lleno de sentimientos y emociones. Ambas eran fuertes, y aunque se morían de ganas por llorar, ninguna lo iba a hacer, y a la vez la dos sabía lo que producía ese abrazo en la otra. Se conocían hace tanto tiempo, no hacían faltas palabras. Ambas se necesitaban en ese momento, una por sus fracasos, la otra por su depresión. Siempre habían sido como hermanas, inseparables, peleando o reconciliándose, acompañándose

-Te necesito Santy, mas que nunca- Susurro la rubia sobre el oído de la latina. Su voz la había traicionado y sonaba ronca. La morena sabia que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento, por lo que opto por abrasarla aun más fuerte.

-Aquí estoy Quinn, estas conmigo- Dijo con una firmeza totalmente fingida, ella también necesitaba a su amiga, pero tenia que se fuerte, ella era Santana López, no podía mostrar debilidad. Soltó a la rubia lentamente y miro fijo a sus apagados ojos con una sonrisa poco común en ella. Quinn también noto la tristeza en los ojos marrones que estaban clavados en los suyos. Querían gritar todo lo que sentían adentro, pero no era el momento.

Un grito agudo y lleno de alegría las saco del mundo paralelo en donde se encontraban. Quinn sintió nuevamente esa sensación muy parecida a felicidad, Britt le provocaba eso y más, con su inocencia y ternura, podía ablandar el más duro corazón, como lo hizo con Santana. La alegría que irradiaba podía hacerla olvidar toda su depresión. La rubia mas alta se tiro encima de Quinn, empezó a sollozar y a decir un par de cosas que no entendía.

Hace seis meses que no se veían. Seis meses en donde las cosas para ambas partes iban empeorando. Lugo de varios intentos, las chicas pudieron calmar a Brittany y animarla a que siga con la clase, faltaba una hora para que los niños se vallan, y no podía dejarlos solos. La escritora las invito a almorzar en un bar de la esquina. Britt iba a alcanzarlas cuando termine la clase.

Quinn se sentó frente a Santana, tenían una hora para hablar de los seis meses que habían pasado, la rubia no tenia mucho que contar, más que lo de siempre, que Sam la engañaba y que su depresión iba aumentando. No culpaba a Sam. El la amaba con todo su corazón y ella lo sabia, pero no podía corresponderle, su corazón había sido arrancado por una morocha con aires de diva. Y, como era de esperar, el rubio tenia una cierta adicción al sexo, satisfacción que ella no le entregada.

Los primeros diez minutos no dijeron nada, cada una pensaba en sus cosas, y se habían olvidado de la presencia de la otra. Finalmente Quinn rompió el silencio tan relajado que habían logrado

-¿Como te va con los estudios Santy?-

-No me hables de eso- Contesto frunciendo su ceño, gesto de desprecio., Quinn se limito a mirarla, sabia que quería decir con esas simple palabras por lo que decidió dejar de insistir con ese tema. El mesero llego. La latina pidió un plato y Quinn simplemente un vaso de agua, no estaba de ánimos para comer. Una vez que se alejo, el silencio se apodero nuevamente de las chicas, pero estaban relajadas, no les importaba pasar el tiempo de esa manera, se sentía bien estar en compañía sin tener que aclarar nada. Los minutos pasaban y estaba vez fue Santana quien decidió hablar- Siento que nunca voy a terminarlos, estas ultimas materias se tornan muy difícil y para colmo…- No siguió con la frase, dudaba si decirlo o no

-¿Qué ahora vos tampoco confías en mi?

- No, no es eso- contesto la morocha bajando la mirada hacia la mesa, sus ojos se iban poblando de numerosas lagrimas, no quería recordarlo no quería decirle a nadie, no quería llorar. Coloco una de sus manos sobre una lágrima que osaba salir de su ojo. Quinn se percato de esto y con su dulce sonrisa, la miro atentamente mientras tomaba la mano de Santana- Van a sacarnos el salón – Logro decir con la voz totalmente quebrada, sin subir la mirada.

- y Britt no lo sabe- Termino la frase, la morocha asintió con la cabeza

- No puedo mas Fabray, Trabajo en ese hospital mediocre 10 horas al día, pasó todas las noches estudiando, tratando de terminar esta carrera imposible. Todo para poder pagar ese maldito salón, que hace tan feliz a Britt. Ella es muy inocente, no va a poder sobrevivir a esta maldita realidad, ¡no lo va a hacer! Pero yo tampoco puedo más, Nose que hacer.

- Yo le voy a comprar un lugar para que pueda bailar- Dijo la rubia si alguna expresión en su rostro

- No Quinn, te lo dije un montón de veces, vamos a salir nosotras solas- levanto la vista y se encontró con una mirada esmeralda penetrándola- Nose como, pero lo vamos a hacer.

- Vos sola, querrás decir- Contesto con frialdad

- No la culpes, ella es la razón por la que vuelvo todos los días a ese horrible departamento Ver su sonrisa y sentir sus besos al final del día, hace valer la pena todo esto. Cuando me reciba, todo va a mejorar, me faltan dos materias, ¿Podes creerlo?- Sonrío forzadamente, Sus ojos delataban la poca esperanzas que le quedaban

- Hace dos años te faltaban 3 materias…- Miro al suelo. Odiaba ese optimismo falso que se hacia presente en Santana, cuando sabia que las cosas iban mal. Quería ocultar toda su tristeza a ella, ¡Su mejor amiga! Como si no la conociera.

- Púdrete- Empezó a comer, o fingía hacerlo, esa charla le había quitado el apatito, su vida estaba arruinada. Nada era como se lo había imaginado cuando tenía diecisiete años y decidió dejar todo por amor. En su loca cabeza de adolescente creía que con el amor que se sentían mutuamente, ella y Britt podrían sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Veían películas en donde al final todo salía bien, pero no era su realidad, si bien todavía no era su final, sabia que sus vidas no podían terminar bien. Y su peor miedo, era perderder la única razón que tenia para seguir viva, Brittany. Tenia la certeza que haber arriesgado su gran futuro, por la rubia había valido la pena. Creía que trabajar tantas horas del día para ver a su amada bailar 5 minutos valía la pena. En su loco mundo creía que todo valía la pena, al fin y al cabo con tan solo ver esos ojos azules que le trasmitían todo el amor que podía tener una persona. Después de todo, la felicidad no puede durar toda la vida, ¿O si? Existirá alguien que nunca sintió deseos, dolores, enfermedades, inquietudes, penas, sufrimientos o preocupaciones. Para ella era algo efímero, era como una línea de puntos muy pequeños separados por grandes espacios. En donde esos ínfimos puntos representan el momento en el que veía Britt, Y esos grandes espacios es todo lo que Dios le pone en el camino y que tiene que superar para llegar a ese momento en el que podría llamar felicidad.

Santana, que estaba sumergida en su cabeza, se había olvidado de la presencia de Quinn, que al pareces, también se encontraba en un mundo imaginario. No quería hablar, lo que le había dicho, le dolía. Sabía que su novia no la ayudaba en absoluto en lo económico, pero la ayudaba en otros aspectos. Y quería verlo de ese modo. Luego de varias peleas internas consigo misma, decidió hablar- ¿En que piensas?- Le dijo mientras la miraba fijo.

- Pensé que la había olvidado, pero sigue presente en mi cabeza- Trago con dificultad con su mirada aun perdida. Su amiga sabía a que se refería con eso.

- Va a volver, espérala. Te lo prometió- Dijo la latina intentando convencerse a ella misma, mientras tomaba las manos de Quinn. Esta la ignoro y siguió

- Creo que lo estoy logrando, ya no recuerdo bien sus rasgos, y eso que pasaron 7 años, en unos 10 años mas voy a lograrlo. Quiero que pasen rápido, Olvidarme completamente de ella, Y que pasen 10 años mas y Lugo 40 mas y luego terminar con esta agonía, que poco a poco me esta matando. Quiero que todo termine ya, no lo aguanto.

-¡Quinn! Exijo que cambies esa idea, ella también te debe estar extrañando y va volver como te lo prometió, se paciente, estoy segura que va a volver – Dijo con una sonrisa, que por primera vez, noto Quinn, era sincera, pero esto no evito que la rubia reaccione mal.

- ¡Me tienes harta con tu optimismo mediocre! Que no ves la mierda de vida que tenemos- Grito ofuscada, Santana estaba por reaccionar mal, pero Quinn no la dejo- La busque por todos lados, fui a NYAD, la llame, llame a sus padre y nadie me contesta nada, es como si me hubiera borrado. ¿Por qué Santy, Por que a mi? – Dijo llorando, mientras la morena se levantaba y se sentaba junto a ella para abrazarla. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, mientras millones de lágrimas rodaban sobre sus mejillas.

- Todo va a salir bien- logro decir con un hilo de voz, ver a su mejor amiga así le rompía el corazón y no podía evitar llorar

* * *

><p>Eran las 8:00 tenia una hora para prepararse, sabia que salir con su esposo iba a hacerle bien, ella lo amaba como podía, y el también y a pesar de la poca atención que se prestaban, el era feliz con ella y haría lo que se por verla sonreír.<p>

- Amor, ¿Estas acá? – Grito Sam mientras se adentraba a la casa con un enorme ramo de flores

Al escuchar esto, Quinn salio de la habitación corriendo dirigiéndose a las escaleras. El duplex era bastante grande por lo que no logro verlo – Mi amor ¿ya son las 9:00? no estoy lista, me demore un…- Vio las flores y su boca se abrió completamente, por un momento olvido todo lo que había pensado durante el día - ¿Son para mi? – Sabía la respuesta pero no podía decir nada coherente, le había tomado por sorpresa, no sabia por que, pues Sam, a pesar de serle infiel, siempre fue muy atento con ella.

- No en realidad le compre para el vecino y quería ver si te gustaban o era demasiado- Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa en tono sarcástico, mientras se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta. Quinn corrió a sus brazos, y lo beso tiernamente, ambos sonrieron y el muchacho le entrego el ramo. Sus ojos estaban totalmente iluminados y su sonrisa se podía notar a leguas. Cuando tuvo las flores es sus manos se dirigió a la cocina y luego de unos minutos salio con estas en un florero que lo puso sobre una mesa repleta de portarretratos, a un costado de la escaleras.

- Ya termino, amor, espera unos minutos.- Dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre los labios del rubio y corría nuevamente a la habitación

La noche había pasado. La cena había estado asombrosa. Un rayo de luz iluminaba los cuerpos desnudos de la pareja que descansaban placenteramente abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Quinn abrió un ojo, y lentamente abrió el otro, tenia que trabajar. Lentamente se incorporo, tratando de no despertar al rubio que la tenia entre sus brazos, se paro, y encontró la camisa de Sam tirada en la entrada del cuarto. Se la puso perezosamente y bajo a preparar el desayuno. Se sentó a lado del ventanal y todos los fantasmas del pasado que había logrado olvidar con su esposo, regresaron, perturbando la paz que había logrado alcanzar después de tanto tiempo. Se levanto de de ese lugar, con la mirada perdida, el silencio era el protagonista de ese lugar. Se cambio, sin hacer ruido. Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo trabajaba automáticamente. Se coloco los zapatos y salio del departamento. El ruido de la puerta hizo que el rubio despertara, miro con una sonrisa a su costado y no encontró a nadie, se coloco su boxer y bajo, no había nadie. El silencio rondaba por todos lados, esto inquieto al chico, que, por lo que dedujo, su mujer había tomado el desayuno y había salido a trabajar sin siquiera despedirse.

Paso todo el dia encerrada en su oficina. Era de media noche, estaba entregando la columna que se publicaría al día siguiente. Salio del gran edificio, un hombre le trajo su auto, esa columna le había llevado todo el día, se titulaba "Si la ves" y en ella describía a una chica o mujer.

* * *

><p>La morocha abrió la puerta después de tantos intentos. Tenían que cambiar la cerradura. Se adentro al lugar cuando de repente sintió unas manos posarse sobre su cintura y recibía dulces besos sobre el cuello. No puedo evitar gemir ante ese contacto. Dio un medio giro y agarro con fuerza el cuello de la rubia mientras la besaba apasionadamente, las manos de la bailarina viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la latina, mientras iba dejando la boca y se adentraba nuevamente al cuello<p>

- OH, Britt – Gimió, mientras la rubia la empujaba con fuerza. Quería llegar a la habitación, pero una mesa, llena de platos sucios, se interpuso en el camino, esto no impidió a Britt que seguía atacando el cuello de su amada, mientras esta se sentaba en la mesa, y un plato se estrellaba con el suelo. Santana aprovecho esta distracción y saco la remera de su novia y la volvía a besar, bajando sus manos hasta los pechos de Britt, quien gimió al contacto. La rubia apretó con fuerzas sus muslos, y a lo lejos sintió un golpe en la puerta. Siguieron con las caricias, hasta que el golpe se repitió. Britt se separo, pero ella volvió a atacarla. Quien sea que este en la puerta debía irse, después de todo nadie las visitaba más que un recaudador o alguna comunidad étnica.

- Ve a ver, te espero en el cuarto- Dijo Britt mientras mordía el lóbulo de su amada, quien gruño y maldijo al maldito que osaba interrumpirlas. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y la vio ahí tirada con la cabeza entre sus piernas y un aspecto no muy agradable.

* * *

><p>Entro al coche, y manejo hacia las afuera de la ciudad, estaba ofuscada, no quería pensar mas, no podía volver a su departamento, no podía hacerle eso a Sam, el la amaba y ella lo estaba matando con su indiferencia, el merecía ser feliz y con ella no lo iba a lograr. Miro de reojo a su celular que estaba vibrando, pero no le dio importancia, había vibrado todo el día. Doblo y se adentro a un barrio demasiado escalofriante para su gusto. Había estado allí, hace unos meses, pero nunca de noche. Ese lugar de noche, era el infierno mismo. Todo estaba oscuro, en algunas esquinas se podían ver un grupo de chicos sin esperanzas, matándose poco a poco de diversas maneras, que le gritaban cosas que no podían penetrar la burbuja en la que se encontraba. Sobre los cables de luz había zapatillas colgando. Entre medio de viejos y pequeños edificios, de no mas de 2 pisos, se podían ver algunos callejones, de los cuales si prestabas atención se podían escuchar, gemidos, amenazas o gritos. Cada tanto un foco iluminaba un trozo de la calle. Luego de un par de cuadras, estaciono su auto frente a unos departamentos. La puerta de entrada estaba rota y había vidrios desparramados por todo el piso. Se adentro, intento prender la luz, pero fue en vano. Subió al primer piso, busco la puerta que necesitaba, toco una vez, toco otra vez, sentía como la soledad y la angustia se iban apoderando de ella cada ves mas intensamente, el lugar no la ayudaba, pero lo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, podría salvarla. El nudo en la garganta aumento, los ojos cubiertos de grandes ojeras se llenaron de lagrimas. Estaba sola, totalmente sola. Había perdido todo en esta vida, no le quedaba nada. Había nacido para ser infeliz. No sabia donde ir. Esa puerta tenia que salvarla, pero no había nada del otro lado, se apoyo sobre la pared, y fue cayendo lentamente junto con sus lagrimas. Abrazo sus rodillas, intentando buscar algo de calor. Tenía la vida perfecta. Un esposo perfecto, que la amaba, el trabajo que ella mas deseaba, no sufría problemas monetarios y tenia una belleza e inteligencia inigualable. Era perfecta, pero se sentía tan rota. De que le valía todo eso si Rachel nunca iba a volver. Escondió su cabeza en su rodillas, y se dispuso a esperar a que llegue otro día, otro infierno mas, y si era posible iba a esperar así, a que llegue el siguiente, y el siguiente, y si podía todo el año o toda la vida. Un fuerte chirrido, hizo que levantara la cabeza, no esperaba encontrarse con nada, lo hizo por simple reflejo. Sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus brazos y ayudarla a reincorporase, pero no tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas de caminar, lo que dificulto la ayuda. Entro al viejo departamento, en donde todo estaba desordenado, donde los pocos muebles que tenía estaban viejos y rotos, las ventanas no tenían vidrios, la mesa estaba con un plato con resto de comida, bajo esta se podía ver algunos vidrios. Se sentó en un almohadón en el suelo, que simulaba ser un sillón. Al cerrarse la puerta escucha un grito proveniente de la habitación.<p>

- Amor te estoy esperando- fue lo único que entendió de esa voz. Cerró los ojos. Mientras sentía unos pasos que se acercaban a ella

_SML_


	3. Y no quería enamorarme

"_Yo pronuncio tu nombre, en esta noche oscura,  
>Y tu nombre me suena Más lejano que nunca.<br>Más lejano que todas las estrellas Y más doliente que la mansa lluvia.  
>¿Te querré como entonces Alguna vez? ¿Qué culpa Tiene mi corazón?<em>

_Si la niebla se esfuma"_

_Federico García Lorca  
><em>

**Y no quería enamorarme**

Podía reconocer ese ridículo peinado y su alegre mirada a kilómetros. El hombre sonreía, pero no era la sonrisa común en el. Esta era distinta. Transmitía pena y compasión. Rachel odiaba que la gente supiera su miseria y odiaba más aun cuando sentían pena por ella. Pero no lo podía evitar, era la pequeña diva huérfana que había fracasado. A pesar de mirar a otro lado, para que no la reconozca o para que se de cuenta que no quería hablar, el hombre se acerco cada vez mas, por lo que opto por darse media vuelta y caminar a lado contrario de esa persona. No estaba lista para afrontar a otro fantasma del pasado, el había sido muy importante en su vida, pero su existencia se había terminado hace siete años y no podía mezclar su vida con su muerte. Siete años parecía tanto, pero cuanto le faltaba todavía.

-¿Rachel Berry?- Dijo una voz masculina, mientras le tocaba el hombro. No quería verlo tan cerca, sabia que iba a llorar como lo estaba haciendo minutos atrás. La mano hizo presión sobre su hombro, y sus ojos se poblaron de lágrimas nuevamente

- No, no soy nadie- Dijo tratando de sonar firme y de contener la angustia que subía sobre su garganta y le impedía respirar. Sacudió el hombro con fuerza, provocando que el hombre la soltara. Siguió caminando con pasos ligeros, pero segundos después vio al hombre pararse frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y no pretendía alzarla, a no ser por esos dedos que se posaron sobre su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

- No pensé que era cierto. Dime que no lo es, dime que lograste llegar a la cima- Dijo el hombre con una mirada penetrante. Su sonrisa trasmitía mas pena que antes, ella se tiro sobre sus brazos, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de el, y lloro. Un grito ahogado salio de su garganta luego de varios segundos. Ese hombre había sido su tercer padre en la secundaria y en sus brazos se sentía segura, aun sin haberlo visto en tanto tiempo. Sintió unas grandes manos posarse sobre su cabeza mientras escuchaba apagadamente – Shh, todo va a estar bien, cálmate pequeña-

Varios minutos pasaron, estaban sentados en un café, Will hablaba de cómo son los nuevos s miembros del club GLEE. Rachel se limitaba a sonreír, aunque no estaba en su mejor momento, le divertía escuchar como eran sus sucesores, estaba mas tranquila, el hombre había optado por no preguntarle nada y eso la había ayudado, por que no quería hablar.

Paso una hora en donde tocaron diversos temas, nada profundo, al profesor le rondaba una idea loca en su cabeza. El también fracaso en su sueño de vivir en Nueva York y también estuvo deprimido pero haber conseguido un trabajo, en donde enseñaba a sus alumnos a cantar y a perseguir sus sueños, le había cambiado la vida y se sentía plenamente feliz, con su esposa y sus gemelos. Entonces, si el había cambiado su forma de ver la vida en el Club GLEE, Rachel también podría hacerlo, podría cambiarle la vida.

El había escuchado rumores de que Rachel Berry, la prometedora egresada de "William McKinley High School" era una fracasada y que estaba sumida en una gran depresión que la había llevado al intento de suicidio varias veces, pero que gracias a su dulce esposo, ella seguía allí. El los tomaba por lo que eran, rumores. Tenía la esperanza de que su más talentosa alumna estuviera en los mejores escenarios de Broadway. Pero sus ilusiones se desvanecieron al encontrarla sin su brillo especial, si su euforia característica y sin su sonrisa habitual. Sabia que algo andaba mal, aunque no haya preguntado, y el la iba a ayudar.

Dos días pasaron de su encuentro indeseable, el mediodía había pasado cuando se levanto. Miro su reloj, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo.

-Amor, ¿no vas a ir al cumpleaños de Beth?- Dijo Finn, al darse cuenta la presencia de su esposa en la casa.

-¿Era hoy? ¿Qué hora es? Mierda- Dijo mientras corría a cambiarse. Se lo había olvidado por completo y tenía que ir. Se vistió y a los quince minutos se encontraba pidiendo un taxi.

No iba a ser una gran fiesta, solo un almuerzo y unos cuantos amigos de la pequeña. Pero para Rachel era importante ir. Toco el timbre, Puck atendió, la hizo entrar. Cuando dispuso a centrares Shelby la pidió que la ayudara a preparar unas cuantas cosas que faltaba. Estaba colocando unos globos cuando oyó una angelical voz a sus espaldas.

-Rachel ¡Viniste! Mama dijo que no vendrías- Grito Beth mientras corría a abrazarla. Rachel abrió los brazos y la alzo, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Shelby. Ella sabía lo que le dolía a Rachel ver a su hija, pero aun así no había una tarde en la que faltara al encuentro con la pequeña, entonces ¿Por qué habría dicho eso?

La morocha se puso en cuclillas, miro nuevamente a Beth a los ojos, un escalofrío cruzo por todo su cuerpo. Tenia los mismos ojos que su madre biológica, la misma sonrisa y a veces hasta el mismo carácter. Ver a la pequeña era ver a Quinn quince años atrás. Tenía ganas de gritar, salir corriendo y no volver nunca más. Acordarse de ella le hacia mucho daño, un dolor extraño se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Fingió una sonrisa, le deposito un beso en la mejilla- Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Nunca te voy a dejar. Te lo prometo- El dolor aumento. Recordó unas palabras similares que le dijo a una rubia alguna vez, y que nunca había cumplido. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Beth se percato de esto, y le dio otro abrazo. Esas actitudes las había heredado de su madre biológica, definitivamente.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, Puck estaba jugando con los niños que corrían por todos lados y lo estaban agotando. Shelby se había levantado a terminar de preparar los detalles de la torta. El teléfono sonaba, pero los dueños de casa estaban ocupados para atenderlo. Rachel se entretenía viendo a la pequeña rubia correr y reírse con sus amigos, miles de imágenes venían de nuevo a su cabeza. Recuerdos felices. ¿Por qué no tenia nueve años de nuevo? Empezar todo desde cero, seguro que seria distinto.

- Rachel ¿Podes atender? Me tiene harto ese teléfono- Ese grito, que provenía desde la cocina, la saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto del asiento, se dirigió al living. No quería atender, no sentía la confianza necesaria, para hacerlo, no era su casa.

- Hola – Su cuerpo se paralizo, cuatro letras hicieron falta para darle vuelta al mundo. Su mente estaba en blanco, su corazón había dejado de bombear, sus piernas temblaban y su piel había perdido todo color posible. Habían pasado siente años, hace siete años que no la escuchaba, ese voz que la había calmado tantas veces. Que en una época la había escuchado decir su nombre y tantos "Te Amo". Definitivamente, este no era su año, el mundo estaba más que nunca en su contra. Era ella, su rubia, su Quinn. Esa persona que con tan solo una palabra podía pararle sus órganos. Las palabras querían salir de su boca, explicarle todo, pedirle que vuelva, que la rescate de ese infierno. Quería contarle cuanto la amo, cuanto la amaba y cuento la amaría, quería pedirle que le devuelva su corazón.

Miles de cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza ¿Cómo seria su vida con Quinn a su lado? Su cuerpo se lleno de esperanzas, se sentía viva después de tanto tiempo. Tenia que recuperar su vida, sus sueños, todo. Pero, su rubia ¿Seguiría siendo la misma? Ahora que estaba casada con el gran Sam Evans, ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo que le dijo años atrás? ¿La elegiría a ella ante todo? Lo que estaba segura era que ella la seguía amando tanto o más que antes.

Su voz le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sus palabras no salían, sus ojos no se movían. Estaba inmersa en un mundo lleno de esperanza. Era una señal, debía recuperarla. Tenia que pedirle perdón. Su vida podía empezar de nuevo, a no ser por unas manos que arrebataban el teléfono de sus oídos. Giro, sin reaccionas, para ver quien osaba destruirle las pocas esperanzas que había acumulado en los pocos segundos que escucho esa voz.

Shelby desde la cocina había notado la parálisis de la morocha. Sabia quien era la del teléfono, pues ella le había pedido que por favor llamara a su hija por que esta quería verla, y no podía dejar que Rachel permaneciese, en lo que ella pensaba, una tortura, después de todo era su hija también, y aunque nunca se lo dijera la amaba y se preocupaba por ella y por su salud. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y saco el teléfono de las manos de Rachel, para decir una oración y llamar a Beth para que contestara. Cuando la niña supo de quien se traba, sus ojos se le iluminaron y un grito de alegría se le escapo por su boca.

Rachel seguía sin reaccionar. El único minuto de felicidad que tuvo después de tantos años, se había desvanecido. El odio se apodero de su pequeño cuerpo ¿Por qué le había echo eso? ¿No le bastaba con abandonarla en un hospital? Esa mujer, definitivamente, estaba dispuesta a arruinarle la vida. Miro a Shelby con odio, un montón de palabras estaban por brotar de su garganta en forma de grito, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de la mujer de enfrente que, trasmitían una pena y una angustia, que la descolocaban. ¿Por qué últimamente todos sentían pena por ella? Va, en realidad no era últimamente, era hace siete años. Giro sobre su eje. Sabía que si se quedaba no iba a controlarse. Salio de la casa, estaba enojada. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

Shelby, por su parte, empezó a dudar si lo que hizo estaba bien o mal. Ella solo quería ayudar. Quería que su otra hija, la empiece a ver como una madre.

* * *

><p>El único sonido que escuchaba desde su celular, era una mujer que le daba la bienvenida a un buzón de voz, que estaba lleno. Estaba desesperado, hacia días que no encontraba a Quinn por ningún lado. Manejaba a toda velocidad, no quería aceptar que ellos hace mucho habían dejado de ser una pareja. Aunque el la amase con todo su ser. Ella no sentía, ni sintió lo mismo.<p>

Seguía llamando, estaba bastante ebrio, por lo que le era difícil controlar el auto. No podía pensar con claridad, pero intento recorrer cada lugar en el que su esposa, normalmente se hallaba. No quería recuperarla, por que sabia que iba ser en vano, que ella nunca lo amaría y nunca seria feliz con el. Tenia que dejarla ir, si eso quería ella, el lo iba a cumplir. Pero sentía un malestar, que le impedía dejar de buscarla. La verdad era que tenía miedo de que en realidad le haya pasado algo. No era muy común que la rubia desaparezca por días y no le haya dejado ni una nota. Pero en ese caso, en el caso de que haya tenido un accidente, le habrían avisado ¿o no?

De repente una loca idea le vino en la cabeza. Podría estar allí, después de todo, Quinn no tenia grandes amigas como lo habían sido ellos dos. La cabeza le daba vuelta, ya no sabía en donde estaba, estaciono el auto con dificultad, en una avenida, por lo que recibió varios bocinazos los cuales no prestaba atención. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a uno de sus contactos que tenía olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola- Dijo una voz aguda del otro lado. Sam no sabia lo que hacia, le costaba recordar a quien había llamado.

-¿Quinn esta contigo?- Dijo, luego de unos minutos, de una manera demasiado difícil de entender.

-¿Sam? Son las tres de la mañana. No te entiendo ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué le paso a Quinn?

- No – Dijo gritando- Nose donde esta Quinn ¿Esta con vos?

- Sam ¿Estas borracho? ¿Por que iba a estar con Quinn? Estoy en Los Ángeles. ¿Qué les paso?

- Nose, La perdí- Respondió el rubio inocentemente. Se digno a arrancar nuevamente el auto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabia con quien estaba hablando- ¿Quién sos?

- ¡COMO QUE LA PERDISTE! Oh, Sam, baja del auto ya mismo, estas ido. Soy Kurt. Hace dos años que no veo a Quinn, desde que me mude acá, dejamos de hablar. ¿Fuiste a ver a Santana y a Brittany? Por que…- No termino la frase cuando el rubio ya le había cortado y se dignaba a ir a la casa o departamento de la latina.

Condujo varios minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabia donde vivía. Su estado iba mejorando, ya podía pensar con más claridad. Hizo un par de llamadas para que buscaran a Santana López.

Entro a un café, mientras esperaba. Una llamada lo saco de su pensamiento, anoto un número sobre una servilleta de papel y cuando finalmente corto, se dispuso a llamar a ese número. No atendía nadie. Estaba preocupado, tenía que asegurase que Quinn estaba bien. Volvió a intentarlo.

-Mm- se escucho de otro lado, las esperanzas de Sam volvieron- ¿Quién habla?- dijo una voz ronca.

- Santana, habla Sam, ¿Cómo estas?- Un silencio repentino hizo estremecer al rubio.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? - Respondió la latina. Claramente estaba frustrada por haberla sacado de algo importante.

-Sigues siendo la misma perra desalmada- Sam estaba enojado por el trato que recibió, después de haber intentado ser amable- ¿Quinn esta contigo?

-Si- El muchacho espero a que dijera algo más, pero esto no paso.

-¿Dónde están? Voy para allá-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere verte? Después de todo lo que hiciste- Dijo la latina recordando cada llanto que había emitido la rubia en sus primero años de casados, cuando este la engañaba con cada modelo con la que trabajaba. Quinn regaño a Santana, no podía tratarlo así, el había sido bueno con ella. Le pidió que le pasara el teléfono- Tu lady te quiere hablar y mas te vale que no digas nada que me haga arrepentir de esto.-

Sam suspiro, su cuerpo se relajo. Podía respirar normalmente. Sabia que su esposa se encontraba sana y salva y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-Sammy?- Dijo una voz del otro lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Quinn ¿estas bien? Me preocupe. Perdóname mi amor. No te voy a pedir que vuelvas si no quieres, pero necesitaba saber que estas bien…- Empezó un discurso que a Quinn ya le aburría.

-Cálmate- Le corto su discurso- estoy viviendo, por un tiempo, con San y Britt. Necesito pensar, perdóname vos a mí, por hacerte esto…

* * *

><p>Era su primer día de trabajo. Will le había conseguido un puesto como profesora del Club GLEE para menores, debido que en esos años, que ella se hallaba apartada del mundo, un montón de niños habían optado por unirse al coro y habían tenido que dividir al club por edades, ya que el número de inscriptos era demasiado grande. Los alumnos querían ser el próximo Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans o la próxima Mercedes Jones, todos salidos del club GLEE de esa escuela<p>

Rachel se hizo cargo de los niños de entre 8 y 12 años. Entro a un aula repleta de chicos de esas edades, todos hablaban animadamente. La nueva aula de coro (Que no era nueva, pero para ella si) era mucho mas grande a comparación de la que tenían ellos. Estaba lleno de trofeos y fotos. La nostalgia se apodero de su cuerpo.

Pudo notar como todos prestaban atención a una pequeña rubia, en un uniforme de porristas que hablaba alegremente, mientras alzaba la vista y hacia contacto con ella, regalándole una sonrisa. Un shock electito le recorrió toda la columna, eran tan parecidas con ese uniforme. Ver a la niña la llevo años atrás, cuando ella se sentaba en la cafetería y veía pasar a un rubia, que la miraba de reojo, seguida por un montón de niños tontos que pretendían llamar su atención. Rachel con tan solo nueve años, la miraba y no entendía por que esta rubia que siempre había hecho de su vida un infierno le llamaba, a ella también, la atención. En esa época no lo entendía, pero a medida que crecía conoció lo que es amar a alguien. La nostalgia y la angustia le invadía todo su cuerpo, últimamente esos sentimiento la acompañaba a donde sea que vaya. La extrañaba tanto y esa pequeña con su dulce sonrisa y su dulce personalidad, a diferencia de su madre biológica, le hacia acordar tanto a esta. Con ese uniforme que no había cambiado desde que ella se fue del colegio, era el centro de atención de toda el aula.

Recordaba esa época en donde había podido enamorar a una chica con ese mismo uniforme y esa misma sonrisa. Habían quedado tan lejos esos besos apasionados que las unía y las enamoraba día a día. Recordaba esos encuentros fugases en los baños, en la biblioteca o en aulas oscuras en donde el cielo era su meta y esas caricias el principio de una vida llena de color y de amor. Las manos de Quinn sobre su cuello. Sus manos sobre las caderas de Quinn. Sus labios juntos. La falta de aire las hacia separarse. Se miraban y se trasmitían un amor inigualable. Los besos se repetían, cada vez mas apasionados. La piel de Rachel se erizaba al recordarlo. Un calor invadía sus cuerpos, generalmente ella saltaba sobre la rubia, y esta la agarraba por los muslos. Las caricias llegaban hasta donde el timbre lo indique, o en algunos casos, la presencia de alguien. Después ambas iban a clases, como si nada pasara. Quinn volvía a ser la perra malvada que pretendía ser, y ella la voz principal de un club lleno de perdedores.

-¡RACHEL! ¿Eres nuestra nueva profesora?- Grito Beth mientras se colgaba del cuello de la morocha sacándola de sus pensamientos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La extrañaba, más que a nunca. La necesitaba tanto…

_SML_


	4. Mis sueños susurran tu nombre

"_Dime por favor cuál es la noche,  
>en que vendrás, para velar tu sueño;<br>que no puedo vivir, porque te extraño;  
>y que no puedo morir, porque te quiero."<em>

_Jorge Luis Borges_

**Mis sueños susurran tu nombre.**

Giro la llave. La cerradura ya no estaba rota. Cuando observo bien, en realidad la puerta había cambiado y no el cerrojo. No se sorprendió, pues en las últimas semanas todo en su departamento había cambiado. Bajo el picaporte, abrió la puerta. Un olor, que no pudo reconocer, la invadió. Le gustaba. Supuso que era el aroma de limpio. En la oscuridad no pudo apreciar bien lo cambiado que estaba su hogar, debido a la hora que era. Pero con lo poco que vio se quedo asombrada.

Todo estaba en su lugar. Los mubles habían cambiado, eran nuevos y contrastaba con el color de las paredes, que estaban recién pintadas. Había flores en las mesas, que alegraba el lugar. En la cocina, misteriosamente, no se hallaba ningún plato sucio, en realidad no había ninguno, ni limpios _¿Dónde habían metido todo?_

Vio una figura que se levantaba del sillón. Estiraba los brazos mientras bostezaba y giraba a observarla. Se veía muy dulce con su cara, que delataba el cansancio, con sus ojos hinchados, quien sabe por que y su cabello todo alborotado.

-San ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo en un tono ronco, la latina sonrío y se acerco a ella. Se percato que el sillón tampoco era el mismo. Pero no se sorprendió. Este era mucho mas cómodo y grande, además era nuevo y le daba un toque de color al lugar.

-Quinn ¿Tu hiciste esto?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

-¿Estuve mal?- Su voz seguía ronca, logro separarse del abrazo y la miro fijo a los ojos. Su verde mirada la delataba. Había estado llorando, y transmitía una tristeza con su cara, que a Santana la asusto. No sabía si tenía que preguntar o simplemente callarse y acompañarla.

-OH, Cariño, no tenias que hacerlo. Quedo divino. – Contesto. Al escuchar esto la rubia poso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Esta se limito a acariciar su espalda. Tenía curiosidad. A pesar de que esa tristeza en Quinn era demasiado común, no le gustaba verla así.- ¿Y Britt lo vio?

-Ella me ayudo a comprar las cosas. Esta trabajando, va a volver tarde- Se había ido dos días a rendir, La universidad quedaba a varios kilómetros y esa semana tenia dos días seguidos que rendir, y para evitar gastos decidió quedarse una noche, y todo había cambiado, ¿Britt trabajaba? ¿En que? ¿Qué se le cruzo por la cabeza a Quinn cuando la dejo hacer semejante estupidez? – Compramos un salón, para las clases y esta terminando de arreglar algunas cosas- La latina la fulmino con la mirada. Le había dicho que no lo haga. Pero Quinn sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer después de aguantarla por dos semanas. Además ganaba demasiado dinero y no tenia en que gastarlo, mas que para alguna que otra fundación sin fines de lucro.

Quinn… - Santana comenzó un discurso que a la rubia le parecía interminable, no estaba de ánimos de escucharla, le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada. Hace días que no podía dormir aunque el cansancio y el sueño se apoderaran de su cuerpo, no podía ni cerrar los ojos. Lloraba todas las noches y trabajaba todo el día. Pero estar en los brazos de la latina, la calmaba, un poco. Se sentía segura con ella abrazándola y acariciándole la cabeza, mientras le susurraba un montón de cosas que no entendía. Los ojos le pesaban, Santana se dio cuenta de esto- Anda al cuarto a dormir, debes estar harta de dormir en el sillón. Aunque este parece más cómodo que mi cama.- Quinn sonrío.

-No, deja en cualquier momento vendrá Britt y no quiero molestar- Dijo casi susurrando. Santana puso los ojos en blanco y rogó por que Dios no le haya quitado su fuerza. Paso su manos sobre las piernas mientras que, con la otra, la agarraba fuerte de la espalda.- ¿Qué haces?- Logro decir cuando se percato que ya no estaba sobre el sillón. Pero el sueño le pesaba y no tenia las fuerzas de resistirse. Sintió que la elevaban.

-Descansa- Dijo Santana mientras dejaba a la rubia en la cama. La cubrió con las sabanas y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su cama no era la misma, ni las sabanas ni el armario. Toda la habitación estaba cambiada. Los muebles combinaban. La cama era más grande y las sabanas que la cubría estaban limpias. Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba limpio en realidad. No pudo evitar sonreír y le dio un beso en la frente de la rubia. Esta se movió un poco y vio que la latina se disponía a dejar el cuarto.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Solo hasta que venga Britt, estoy cansada de estar sola- Quería mirar a la latina pero sus ojos se cerraban solo y no podía controlarlos. La morocha sonrío, le daba ternura verla así, tan inofensiva ¿Quién podría decir que años atrás esa rubia, que ahora parecía un ángel, era temida por todo un colegio? Se sentó en la cama y Quinn se acurruco a su lado, mientras pasaba una mano por su abdomen y sonreía, se sentía protegida abrazándola y sentía que por fin iba a poder dormir, sin ningún sueño que la atormentara ni ningún recuerdo que la entristezca. Sintió una mano que le acariciaba la espalda y de repente todo era negro.

Poco a poco la oscuridad se iba aclarando, estaba sentada en un bar, intentando escribir una canción para presentarla en el club GLEE. Pero nada se le ocurría, no tenia imaginación, ni tampoco concentración. Una morocha deslumbrante con una gran sonrisa iba atendiendo las mesas. El lugar estaba lleno.

La morocha se sorprendió al verla allí, sentada, sin sus típicos grupos de seguidores que la acompañaban hasta el fin del mundo. Era la quinta vez que la veía en la semana en ese lugar y le daba miedo. Se acerco a Quinn

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Dijo sin mirar a su cliente a los ojos, le daba miedo. No le era suficiente con molestarla en el colegio que lo hacia allí también. No quería atenderla y si hubiese podido, lo evitaba. Pero sus padres no sabían que ella era la burla de todos y no quería que sospecharan.

- Un café- Contesto mirándola fijamente. Sabia que Rachel no levantaba la cabeza por que tenia miedo. No podía evitar verla, tenía los rasgos tan perfectos, había ido a ese horrible bar cinco veces consecutivas simplemente para verla, aunque le costaba admitirlo. Los años habían pasado y recién a esa edad, a los quince años, admitió que la pequeña diva le producía algo en su interior, que no sabia distinguir bien.

- ¿Eso es todo?- Le producía curiosidad que la haya tratado bien, se esperaba cualquier insulto, sin embargo nunca llego. La miro sin levantar la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia la miraba intensamente, la bajo rápidamente. Sintió una leve risa que salía de los labios de esta y le causo mas curiosidad.

- Si Berry, no te voy a comer- No quería que la morena le tenga miedo, pero se lo merecía, ella le había echo daño por mucho tiempo. Y aunque le doliera se lo merecía. Miro la cara confundida que tenia Rachel y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tan linda con esa expresión indecisa en su rostro mientras volteaba y se iba a lo que ella suponía que era la cocina. Por tanto tiempo había luchado con sus sentimientos para intentar cambiarlos. Pero luego del parto, con lo cansada que estaba, los escucho y se dejo llevar por estos. El primer mes fue difícil, no quería admitir que estaba enamorada de una mujer. Pero dicen que el amor es mas fuerte que todo y esa semana se había resignado, decidiendo ver que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de esta morocha tan adorable.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro al frente y vio como un hombre gritaba a Rachel mientras la señalaba con un dedo. Claramente estaba frustrado. La morocha, por su parte estaba empapada en algo que no podía deducir desde ese lugar, en cuclillas levantando un montón de vidrios rotos y con la cabeza baja. Quinn la miraba. Le producía tantas cosas verla. Estaba muriendo en silencio. Quería ir y decirle lo confundida que se sentía. Pero no podía llegar a tanto. Esta era su manera de jugársela, si se podría llamar así. Se auto convencía que mañana le iba a pasar todo. Se despertaría y seguiría siendo la misma, que su mente estaba acostumbrada al drama y cuando por fin estaba tranquila se inventaba otro problema. Pero era tan difícil, no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando la veía y cada ves que cruzaban no mas de tres palabras una mezcla de nervios, vergüenza y arrepentimiento se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y simplemente se quedaba muda, sin saber que decirle, Es que esa morocha le producía todo eso y mas. Por la noche no dormía, pensando en ella, en lo que sentía. Sabia que Rachel no sentía lo mismo, en realidad no sentía nada en relación con ella, mas que miedo. Esto le dolía y aunque le costara iba a cambiar todos los prejuicios que le tenía.

Miro como el hombre seguía gritando a Rachel y como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de esta. Estaba siendo humillada. La gente se quedaba mirando el espectáculo y algunos reían por lo bajo ¿Qué les causaba gracia? ¿Qué una hermosa mujer este siendo oprimida en publico?

- Infeliz, mira lo que hiciste. Pendeja de mierda, por que no te fijas por donde caminas…- El reto continuo, pero una ola de ira avanzo rápidamente por su cuerpo. Se paro enfurecida, no podía creer que la morena se deja rebajar de esa manera. Empujo al hombre que estaba hablando. Pero en cuanto quiso abrir su boca, la rubia ya estaba hablando.

- ¿Quién carajo te crees que sos para venir a gritarle? A diferencia tuya, ella tiene corazón y es de carne y hueso. Y todas las malditas palabras que estas diciendo le afectan…- Rachel la miro sorprendida, las lagrimas habían desaparecido y su mirada había cambiado, ¿Quinn la estaba defendiendo? Si bien se había portada bien con ella todo este tiempo, nuca se imagino esto. Que raro se sentía. Quinn se dio vuelta y sonrío al darse cuenta que ella la estaba mirando. Bajo su cabeza y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. – Ya se fue, te ayudo.

-No no, Gracias pero puedo sola- Quinn la miro con tristeza ¿Seguía teniéndole miedo? Después de sacarla de esa situación. No le importo y se agacho a ayudarla. Estaban terminando de levantar las cuatro o cinco tazas que se le habían caído cuando por una milésima de segundo sus manos se tocaron. Su cuerpo se paralizo, sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas. Miro a la morocha que se encontraba al frente y pudo notar lo ruborizada que estaba. Sonrío y se miraron fijamente.

-Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…- Los ojos de Rachel se tornaron negros, la miraba pasmada, hace tanto que no veía ese rostro, poco a poco se fue perdiendo en esos enormes ojos. Hasta quedar completamente a oscuras- Quinn, Quinn, Quinn… - Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la cara de Santana que la miraba fijamente- ¿Estas desierta?- Movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo- Britt no ha vuelto, todavía- Dijo denotando preocupación en sus rostro. Esa última frase despertó por completo a la rubia- Te dije que no la dejaras sola…

-¿Qué hora es? – No la dejo terminar la frase, se levanto de golpe y se adentro en el baño a lavarse la cara para despertarse por completo y poder pensar con claridad ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Ella podría estar casi segura que paso nuevo años durmiendo ¿Nueve años en los que Britt no habría regresado? Todavía tenía una rara sensación de estar en ese café, en ese lugar en donde había comenzado todo. Donde cambio su manera de pensar. Una cierta angustia la volvió a invadir, ya la extrañaba, pasó aproximadamente 5 minutos sin ese sentimiento en su cuerpo y eso era raro. La realidad cayó de golpe, la nostalgia y la tristeza también. Volvió a recordar cada rasgo de ese rostro que tanto le había costado dejar en el olvido. La extrañaba, eso lo sabia. Pero nunca tanto. Un montón de soluciones rápidas se le cruzaron, soluciones que había pensado varias veces, pero había desistido gracias a Sam. No podía vivir por que la extrañaba demasiado y no quería morir por que lo quería demasiado y ahí se acordó de el ¿Dónde estaría? Sabía que Sam tenía un cierto problema de depresión y tenia miedo de que la huida de ella no le haya sentado bien. No sabia por que se había casado con el, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Pero la ansiedad de cambiar ese estado o tal vez la irritación provocada por el recuerdo de aquella mujer, había alcanzado para hacerle creer que por fin tenia aquella pasión maravillosa que hasta entonces había estado escondida, Y no podía imaginarse ahora que aquel estado en el que vivía fuera la felicidad que había soñado. Por que no había soñado esa felicidad con ese hombre, sino con otra persona, que al no regresar nunca, se había llevado todo sentimiento positivo que existía en su cuerpo.

- Las cuatro menos cuarto- Grito la morocha del otro lado de la puerta, sacándola de la ola de pensamientos que se le avecinaba. No había dormido tanto como se imaginaba. Igual sabía que era imposible dormir nueve años. Salio del baño.

- ¿Probaste en llamarla? – Santana negó con la cabeza algo avergonzada- ¿En serio? – Puso los ojos en blanco ¿Cómo no va a intentar llamarla? Antes de entrar en pánico tendría que haberlo echo. Saco su celular y la llamo. No entendió- MMM… no atiende, vamos a ver si no esta en el salón.- Salieron del departamento. Si bien este había cambiado y se veía hermoso por dentro gracias al exquisito gusto de Quinn. Por fuera el edificio seguía siendo la misma basura y el barrio, según la rubia, había empeorado. Intento por décima vez.- Hola, Britt ¿Dónde estas? Santana esta loca- Rápidamente su acompañante le saco el Mobil y empezó a gritar. Quinn Rodó los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Un ruido extraño la despertó. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, pero el sonido desapareció. Intento descifrar de qué se había tratado, cuando lo escucho de nuevo. Se acerco a su ventana y la vio, sonriente como siempre. Estaba enamorada, no había dudas y esa mujer le hacia perder toda razón ¿Qué hacia a esa hora, arrogando piedritas? Abrió la ventana y vio como la morocha le tiraba un beso.<em>

_ -Ya bajo- Dijo Quinn de una manera casi muda. Por suerte Rachel pude leer muy bien los labios de ella. Todavía estaba en piyamas, pero no tenia tiempo de cambiarse, quería abrazarla ya. Habían pasado todo el día ignorándose y fingiendo una que otra pelea. No podían generar sospechas. Pero ahora podían dejar de fingir y eso exasperaba a la rubia, que esperaba con ansias las madrugadas, en las que su amada se escapaba de su casa a verla. Era la única hora en que podían hacerlo, salvo algunos fines de semanas, viajaban a un pueblo que quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros de allí y pasaban todo el día juntas, como lo que eran, sin ocultarse._

_ Intentaba no hacer ruido, pero su grado de emoción se lo impedía, además las escaleras eran muy ruidosas. Abrió la puerta de golpe y con un sonrisa clara en su rostro. Pero no había nadie ¿Se abría imaginado todo? Era imposible. Aunque la morocha la hacia enloquecer la mayoría del tiempo, no llegaba a tanto. Poco a poco y con miedo se fue adentrando a la oscuridad del exterior, moviendo la cabeza para todos los lados. La estaba buscando, pero no podía ver bien. Dio un paso al frente. Hizo dos pasos más. En su rostro se notaba la frustración que tenia al no encontrarla, parada al frente de la puerta con su sonrisa característica, como lo había echo todas las noches de esos últimos meses. De repente unas manos la rodearon por la cintura, su cuerpo se tenso pero al sentir una respiración, que ella conocía muy bien, en su cuello, se tranquilizo._

_ Rachel puso su cara sobre el hombro de la rubia y dejo que su peculiar aroma llegue a todo su ser. No aguanto más y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras con sus brazos apretaba aun más a la rubia contra su cuerpo. Los besos que al principio eran pequeños, se tornaron más pasionales. Quinn gimió al sentir este contacto y rápidamente se giro sobre su eje, sin dejar que sus brazos la soltaran y la miro profundamente._

_ -Te extrañe- Dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso, pero esta ves en la boca, mirando fijamente a la rubia, que le sonreía bobamente. Estaban enamoradas_

_ -Yo mas- Contesto Quinn, mientras le daba otro beso, este un poco mas largo. Ambas sonrieron. Rachel le dio otro. Y ella otro. Y Nose quien volvió a dar otro, hasta que terminaron en un beso apasionado, en donde se deseaban mutuamente.- Rach, espera- Dijo intentando respirar, pero la morena no le dejo terminar la frase que ya había vuelto a ocupar su boca.- Rach, en serio, tendríamos que entrar, me hace frío- Dijo riendo, al ver la mirada oscura de su novia que expresaba, claramente, deseo y frustración._

_ -OH, no me di cuenta, Ten- Dijo Rachel, mientras se sacaba uno de los tantos abrigos que tenia encima, no quería que su rubia se enferme. SU RUBIA. No sabia cuando había pasado esto, pero definitivamente ele había cambiado su vida.- Entremos- término, mientras soltaba la cintura de Quinn, que le agarro de la mano y la arrastro hasta su habitación._

_ Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba Rachel. La necesitaba, una necesidad que va más allá de lo carnal, algo que tenia que ver con sus sentimientos. Lo único que podía bombear su corazón era a Rachel. La miro directamente a lo ojos. Su mirada se tornaba negra. La excitación de la morocha era notoria. Una vez cerrada la puerta sintió como la empujaban sobre la cama. _

_ Tenía los ojos nublados de excitación. La pequeña diva besaba el cuello de la rubia, mientras iban deshaciéndose de las pocas prendas que le quedaban. La pasión poco a poco se apoderaba de ellas._

_ Rachel empezó a mover sus caderas, desnudas, sobre la rubia. -Puedes sentirme, Qunnie? – Estas palabras chocaron sobre el mentón de Quinn y un shock eléctrico le cruzo por toda su espina dorsal, haciendo arquear su espalda, mientras sus manos se aferraban en los desaliñados cabellos de la morocha, intentando que la besara._

_ Sus manos bajaron poco a poco hacia aquellas pálidas piernas, cubierta con una superficie de sudor, mientras estas la rodaban por la cadera. Un par de gemidos se ahogaban en la garganta de la rubia. Podía sentirla, y pensar en esto, la hacia aumentar la fricción. Su amor era real y se lo podía afirmar con este ritual. A pesar de esconderse de todo el mundo, seguían amándose todas las noches. Eso era amor verdadero, oculto, pero verdadero al fin. _

_ Las dos chicas culminaron al mismo tiempo. Rachel se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo pálido de su amante. Ambas estaban exhaustas y sonreían. Se miraron con un amor irreconocible. Rachel estaba segura que ninguna pareja se podrían amar tanto como lo hacían ellas. No era posible._

_ -Te amo más de lo que imaginas.- Dijo sobre el oído de Quinn, que se estremeció al escuchar su ronca voz._

_ - Prométeme que nunca nos separaremos- Contesto, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos verdes denotaban una cierta tristeza al pensar en esto. No pudo contener las ganas de besarla. Era tan tierna ¿Cómo podría pensar eso? Ella la escogería sobre todas las cosas, después de todo, era SU RUBIA_

* * *

><p>-Nunca lo hagas de nuevo, mira si te pasa algo- Dijo Santana, con una clara preocupación en su voz. Mientras se adentraban al mejorado departamento. Britt sonrío al ver lo alegre que se veía.<p>

-Santy, solo me quede dormida, estoy sana y salva- Dijo al darse vuelta y mirar fijo esos ojos avellaneda que la estaban observando con una clara muestra de preocupación y algo de tristeza. Se acerco y le agarro las manos. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la boca de la latina para terminar con un casto beso sobre estos. Sonrío- Sabes que ahora todo va a ir bien, que ya no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por mi y puedes concentrarte un cien por ciento a tus estudio- Miro a Quinn que se encontraba expectante, sin decir nada. En verdad le agradecía que haya hecho eso. Volvió su mirada a la morocha- Te amo.

-OH Britt, Cuando te volviste tan inteligente- Contesto. Sintió una ola de humedad que subía por todo su cuerpo para terminar en sus ojos. No quería llorar. Pero esa rubia le sacaba todos sus sentimientos. Sonrío, estaba feliz y se acerco para depositar otro beso sobre los labios de la bailarina- Yo te amo más.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo, su mente estaba perdida. Su vida, en realidad, lo estaba. No sentía nada, por más que lo intentara, ese chico no le producía nada. Le dolía, cada toque que el le daba le dolía. Sabia que Finn la amaba, más de lo que ella era capas de saber y no quería lastimarlo. Día tras día se proponía a hacer las cosas bien y a intentar quererlo un poco más cada día. Pero no podía, su alma y su corazón habían emigrado mucho tiempo atrás y ningún sentimiento podía hacerse presente en su cuerpo, mas que el dolor. Pero si sentía dolor. Tenia que tener corazón. ¿Como era posible que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se encontrara cubierto de sufrimiento?<p>

Su vida se desangraba. Toda su pena comprimida se veía reflejada en sus ojos avellanedas y súbitamente tubo la sensación de que estaba recostada sobre su angustia convertida en una cama. Así como los caballos que desventados por un toro se enredan en sus propias entrañas, cada contacto, del chico ubicado encima suyo, le dejaba sin sangre los pulmones. La estaba engañando, a ella, a su amor. Y a la vez lo estaba engañando a el.

Estaba con la muerte en el alma. Su esposo gemía y ella miraba el techo zumbándole los oídos y con una niebla girante en las pupilas. Se acostaba encima de las mantas sucias por los zapatos. Inesperablemente sentía deseos de llorar, de preguntarle a ese adorable hombre qué cosa era el amor, el angélico amor que los coros celestiales cantaban al pie del trono del Dios vivo. Pero la angustia le tapaba la laringe, mientras de repugnancia, el estomago se le cerraba como un puño. Y mientras Finn dejaba estar las movedizas manos debajo de sus ropas. Rachel se decía.- ¿Qué eh echo de mi vida?

Un rayo de sol sesgaba el cristal de la ventana cubierta de telas de araña y su esposo, con la mejilla apoyada en la almohada y una mano cargada sobre su pierna, se movía lentamente. Ella entristecida se decía- ¿Qué eh echo de mi vida?

Se levanto, en silencio, se dirigió al baño. La extrañaba tanto. No podía continuar

Si de un hachazo le hubieran partido la columna vertebral, no quedara más rígida. La garganta se le reseco como si por ella entrara un viento de fuego. Su corazón apenas latía; por sobre los sesos sintió correr una neblina que se le escapaba por los ojos, caía en el silencio y en la oscuridad. Se sumergía en la nada por un muelle descendimiento, mientras que la firme parálisis de su carne cúbica subsistía para que la sensación de la pena se estampara más profundamente. Calló y, sin embargo, ella hubiera querido sollozar, arrodillarse ante alguien, levantarse en ese instante, vestirse e ir a dormir en el atrio de la casa de ese alguien, en el umbral de una ciudad desconocida.- Una vida fácil, un fácil amor, una muerte fácil, no son cosas para mí.- se repetía una y otra vez.- Tengo que ser fuerte, ya va llegar mi hora, simplemente tengo que esperar…- Y así lo pensaba, una y otra ves. Esperaba el día en que Dios, Buda o quien quiera que este mas halla se apiade de ella y le de el descanso que tanto necesitaba. No perdía nada, ni a nadie. Necesitaba terminar con ese martirio. Todo su cuerpo era una llaga expuesta en un mar de alcohol, que la hacia arder y querer terminar todo en ese preciso momento.

Se paro, con lentitud, apoyo sus brazos sobre el lavamanos. Se miro en el espejo, su mirada, negra y opaca, no reflejaba nada. Un muerto expresaba más sentimientos que ella. Había tanta gente que merecía tener una vida por delante y luchaba por tenerla y ella allí, con tantos recuerdos e idea locas que la martirizaban. Su cuerpo ya no tenía alma…

_SML_


End file.
